Mini
A mini is a creature created by a misspelling usually, though not always, made in fanfics. A mini may be adopted, though if it is part of an Official Fanfiction University, one has to ask permission from the university head. Minis, unfortunately, cannot accompany agents on missions, but they're good for chasing off intruders and disposing of the body of your latest Sue. Minis vary according to fandom. For example, Lord of the Rings has mini-Balrogs, Harry Potter has mini-Aragogs, Pirates of the Caribbean has Misspelled Monkeys, etc. The first minis were mini-Balrogs, which appeared in Miss Cam's Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. Creating New Mini Types PLEASE READ BEFORE ADDING! The creation of new mini types is reserved for either a) the creator of the OFU in that continuum, or b) if there is no OFU, the first person to write about them in a mission to that continuum. The reason for this is that, while it's fun to dream up mini types, it isn't fair to the people actually writing in a new continuum if the perks of doing so are gone when they get there. There are probably some instances in which minis were named before this rule was agreed upon. In that case, if the original mini-namer can't be found and there are no instances of that type of mini anywhere, it's probably okay to petition the Board to make them something different if you want to. If you are adding a new mini type, please include your source for it. Also, if you see something without a source and you know where it came from, please add the source. Thanks! Non-Continuum Minis * Mini-Agents are rarely observed; they tend to be edited out of existence before they have a chance to spawn, but a few have been sighted on the Board. * Mini-Boarders are usually small versions of the Boarder whose name was misspelled. * Mini-Sues are created when a Suethor misspells his own Mary Sue's name. They tend to be pink and glittery, but not as dangerous as the Sue herself. * Cliffie is created by a badfic author overusing cliffhangers at the end of chapters and calling them cliffies. First mentioned by Indemaat. * Mini-authors, while not unusual, do not have a unique form. Instead, they take on the mini-type of the continuum they were created in (i.e., Stephanie the mini-Sparklewolf, Tokein the mini-Balrog, etc). List of Mini Types: The original version of this list was created by Tawaki on the PPC LiveJournal. 10th Kingdom - mini-Trolls - First mention at the Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms 1984 — mini-Telescreens — First mention by July, Trojanhorse, and Paddlebrains The A-Team — mini-Deckers — First mention by IndeMaat Ace Combat — mini-Razgrizes — First mention by Sergio Turbo Aeschylus — mini-Erinyes Artemis Fowl — mini-Roots — First mention in the Fowl Fanfiction Boarding School Avatar — mini-Toruks — First mention by Honu-Wahine Avatar: The Last Airbender — Varies depending on the nation of the misspelling. Air Nomads create mini-Sky Bisons, Water Tribals create mini-Unagi, Earth Kingdom subjects create mini-Badgermoles, Fire Nationals create mini-Fire Dragons, and Republic City-related people and events create mini-Fire Ferrets. — The minis of the four nations were first mentioned by PitViperOfDoom and Republic City's minis were first mentioned by firemagic. Unaffiliated or miscellaneous minis take the form of mini-Flying Lemurs, and all minis default to this form when sent to the Official Fanfiction University of Avatar: the Last Airbender. Avengers — mini-Nick Furys — First mention by Ellipsis Flood Banjo-Kazooie — mini-Jinjos — First mention by Herr Wozzeck Battlestar Galactica — mini-Centurions — First mention by Lily Winterwood Belgariad/''Malloreon'' — mini-Eldrakyn — First mention in The Annals of BelMal Tech Bionicle — mini-Rahkshi — First mention by Lilac Lielac Black Jewels Trilogy — mini-Lorns — First mention in the Official Black Jewels Fanfiction University Bleach — mini-Menos Grandes — First mention by Serra The Bourne Trilogy — mini-Jackals — First mention in the Fanfiction Academic Institute of Langley Buffy the Vampire Slayer — mini-trolls — First mention by HonorH and Rhysdux The Cadfael Chronicles — mini-Characters — First mention by Rosie Azrael Call of Duty — mini-soldiers — First mention by Herr Wozzeck Card Captor Sakura — Mini-Guardians — First mention by Cygna-hime. The mission was rescued from the Geocities collapse via the Wayback Machine. CATS — mini-Pollicles — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Univeristy of CATS Charmed - "Geps," "Beps," and "Breps" (copies of Kit the Persian with miscolored eyes) - First mention at the Official University of Charmed Fanfiction The Chronicles of Narnia — mini-Dragons — First appearance in the Official Fanfiction University of Narnia The Chronicles of Prydain — mini-Gwythaints — First mention by Tawaki Chrono Trigger — mini-Lavis — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Academy of Chrono Trigger Code Geass - mini-Shinkiro - First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Geass CSI:Miami — mini-Shades — First mention by IndeMaat Danny Phantom - ghost iguanas - First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Amity Park The Dark Is Rising — mini-''milgwyn'' (singular "mini-''milgwn''") — First mention by Lleu Dead Space — mini-Hunters — First mention by Herr Wozzeck "The Demented Cartoon Movie" — mini-Hi-Blahs — First mention by Tawaki Detective Conan/''Case Closed'' — mini-Killers Discworld — mini-Luggages — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld Doctor Who — mini-Reapers — First mention by Indemaat Dragonback — mini-Valahgua DragonKeeper Chronicles — mini-Blimmets Dragonlance — mini-Draconians Dragonriders of Pern — mini-Whers — first mention by Neshomeh, hS, and Kippur Dragon Age — mini-Darkspawn; the race of the character determines the type of darkspawn. (Humans become mini-Hurlocks, dwarves become mini-Genlocks, elves become mini-Shrieks and Qunari become mini-ogres. Misspellings of major things, such as organizations, become mini-Archdemons; a misspelling of a type of darkspawn becomes a mini-Broodmother.) — First mention by Herr Wozzeck Dragons in Our Midst — mini-Watchers Egyptian mythology — mini-Ammets Elder Scrolls — mini-Cliffracers Ella Enchanted - mini-ogre-dragons - First mention at the Ella Enchanted University Euripides — mini-Cyclopses Fable — mini-Balverines Fallout — mini-Deathclaws — First mention by PoorCynic Farscape — mini-Budongs — First mention by Neshomeh and Artemis in a never-finished mission (the badfic was deleted) Final Fantasy — mini-Moogles First mention by Artic Blade or mini-Neo-Bahamuts First mention by Makari. It is unknown what causes the creation of a mini-Neo-Bahamut as opposed to a mini-Moogle, but Final Fantasy's multiple game worlds may be a cause, as mini-Neo-Bahamuts have been seen only in Final Fantasy X's world. Firefly — mini-Reavers — First mention by Rez Firebird Series — mini-Kiel (the raptors, not the character) — First mention by Tawaki Fullmetal Alchemist — mini-Chimerae — First mention in the Alchemists' Fanfiction Academy Garfield — mini-Mondays Gattaca — mini-Ladders Gilbert and Sullivan operas — mini-Major Generals Gladiator - mini-gladiators - First mention at the Gladitorial Fanfiction University Golden Sun - mini-Dullahans - First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Weyard Good Omens — mini-Hellhounds (mini-Hellpuppies in the case of bad nicknames) — First mention in the Good Omens Official Fanfiction Summer School Gorillaz — mini-Zombie Apes (agreed upon by the Boarders, featured in a pending mission) Half-Life — mini-Headcrabs — First mention by PigeonArmy (link broken) Halo — mini-Hunters — First mention by KGarrett Harry Potter — mini-Aragogs — First mention in the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy Haruhi Suzumiya — mini-Celestials — First mention by Pieguy Heavy Rain — mini-Origami figures — First mention by Herr Wozzeck Hellsing— mini-Schrödingers — First mention by Riese Heroes — mini-Mr. Muggleses — First mention by PigeonArmy (link broken) Hetalia: Axis Powers — Mochi Nations — First mention in the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, but are found in the actual canon, too. His Dark Materials — mini-''panserbjørne'' — First mention by Pretzel Hogan's Heroes — unnamed, but they look like headgear (helmets, etc.) on tiny legs — First mention by IndeMaat House, M.D. — mini-canes — First mention by Ellipsis Flood The Inheritance Cycle — mini-Urgals — First mention by Kippurbird Jurassic Park — mini-T-Rexes — First mention by Caddy-shack and Guvnor Katekyo Hitman Reborn! — mini-shape-shifting chameleon — First mention by Makari Kim Possible — mini-Henchmen — First mention by EllipsisFlood Kingdom Hearts — mini-Darksides — First mention by Wide Eyed Idealist Kirby — mini-Krackos — First mention by WarriorJoe Labyrinth — clusters of Helping Hands — First mention in the Labyrinth Academy The Land Before Time — miniature versions of whatever dinosaur has been misspelled — Various ones receive first mention in the missions to the Legendary Badfic "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera" (NSFW) Left 4 Dead — mini-Tanks — First mention by PoorCynic The Legend of Zelda — mini-Gohmas — First mention by RoryD Les Misérables — mini-Bricks — First mention in L'Université des Écrivains Misérables Looney Tunes — mini-Tazzes The Lord of the Rings — mini-Balrogs — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth Lost - mini-polar bears - First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of the Island Magic: The Gathering — mini-Atogs — First mention by gaijinguy Mario Universe — mini-goombas — First mention by Herr Wozzeck M*A*S*H — mini-P.A. systems — First mention by KGarrett Mass Effect — mini-Colossi — First mention by PoorCynic Merlin — mini-Questing Beasts — First mention by Miah Metroid — mini-Metroids Mighty Ducks - mini-ducks - First mention at the Ducks University of Fan Fiction Mulan — mini-Huns — First mention by Cyba Zero My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic — mini-Discords — First mention by Pretzel Myst — mini-Camoudiles — First mention by Tawaki Naruto — mini-Kuramas, also known as mini-Kyuubis — First mention by Adagio NCIS — mini-LEOs — First mention by IndeMaat NCIS: Los Angeles — mini-LEOs — First mention by Astral Void Neon Genesis Evangelion — mini-Sachiels — First mention by Fish Custard Old Kingdom (Abhorsenverse) — mini-Moggets — First mention by the Irish Samurai The Outsiders — mini-Fuzzies — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of the Outsiders (link broken) Percy Jackson and the Olympians — mini-Furies — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Olympus Perfect Dark — mini-Skedar The Phantom of the Opera — not-so-mini-Grasshoppers and -Scorpions — First mention in the Official PhanPhiction Academy Portal — Frankenturrets Pirates of the Caribbean — Misspelled Monkeys — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of the Caribbean Islands (only surviving text from original) Pokémon — mini-Rayquazas when found during missions — First mention by Sylibane (Fanfiction Universities use mini-Deoxys in the Official Fanfiction University of Kanto and mini-Missingno in the Official Pokémon Fanfiction University. The method of the transformation of these minis, and the reason for their change, is as of yet unknown.) The Ransom Trilogy — mini-Hnéraki Real World — miniature versions of whoever was misspelled. Redwall — mini-Deepcoilers — First mention by Laburnum Sanctuary — mini-Stenopelhabbilis — First mention by Miah A Series of Unfortunate Events - mini-flesh-eating leeches - First mention at the Vagrants' Fanfiction Discipline Shakespeare's plays — mini-Calibans Sherlock Holmes — mini-Hounds of the Baskervilles — First mention by Miah NSFW Skies of Arcadia - mini-Gigas (based on the chracter's homeland, singular "Gigas") - First suggested in the comments of the Official Fanfiction University of the Arcadian Skies. Later made official. Skulduggery Pleasant — mini-Cleavers Sonic the Hedgehog — mini-Chaoses Space Trilogy — mini-Hnakra — First mention by Tawaki Square One — mini-Mister Glitches Stargate (film) — mini-Mastadges — First mention in the Stargate Official Fanfiction University (link broken) Stargate Atlantis — mini-Wraiths — First mention by IndeMaat Stargate SG-1 — mini-Unas — First mention by Pretzel and Miah (NSFW) Star Trek — mini-Tribbles — First mention in the Official Fanfiction University of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *transform into mini-Gorn at OFAS — First mention Star Wars — mini-Rancors — First mention in the Star Wars Fanfiction Academy (link broken) Supernatural — mini-Hellhounds. Like their bigger counterparts, they are invisible to humans and such, including Potterverse Wizards. For those who can see them, they appear as Yorkshire Terriers, roughly the size of ordinary terriers and sometimes with small bows between the ears. — First mention by EileenAlphabet Sweeney Todd — mini-Razors — First mention by Battle Hamster (link broken) Teletubbies — mini-Noo-noos — First mention by Desdendelle Teen Titans - mini-Slades - First mention at the Official Fanfiction University of Teen Titans (link missing) Torchwood — mini-Reapers, that due to being a spin-off can't fly in a straight line — First mention by IndeMaat; the concept was however thought up much earlier, for a mission that was never finished. Tortall universe — mini-Stormwings — First mention by Meip Transformers — mini-Ick-Yaks Twilight — mini-Sparklewolves — First mention by Fish Custard Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle — mini-kiji, demons that appear in a particular province — First mention in the OFUTRC Uncle Tom's Cabin — mini-Legrees Valdemar Saga — mini-Wyrsa (originally mini-Companions) — First mention in the Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar Van Helsing — mini-Baby Vampires VeggieTales — mini-Fibs ViewAskewniverse — mini-Golgothans ''Warcraft''/''World of Warcraft'' — mini-Wrath Cadets — First mention by Phobos Warehouse 13 — mini-Farnsworths — First mention by Guvnor Of Space Warriors — mini-monsters — First mention by KittyNoodles Watership Down — mini-Woundworts — First mention by Tawaki The West Wing — mini-Elefunkies — First mention by Chatvert Wicked - mini-Time Dragons - First mention at the Official Wicked Fanfiction University Witch Hunter Robin - mini-psycho witches - First mention at the SOLOMON Fanfiction University The Wizard of Oz — mini-Scoodlers The X-Files — mini-CSMs (short for Cigarette-Smoking Man) — First mention in the J. Edgar Hoover University of Fanfiction X-Men — mini-Sentinels — First mention in the Xavier Fanfiction Institute Yu-Gi-Oh! — The misspelled character's signature monster — First mention by Desdendelle Yu Yu Hakusho — mini-Death Trees — First mention by Teena M and Wyldehorse Zombieland — mini zombified versions of the misspelled canon character — First mention by Tray-Gnome Category:Creatures Category:Trans-dimensional Organisations Category:Minis Category:OFUM